


Can't Avoid Trouble

by foo_boring



Series: Ghoul is Gonna Feel Pretty Bad Later [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foo_boring/pseuds/foo_boring
Summary: Ghoul is sitting at the counter, nursing a foul-tasting drink at what passes for a dive bar in zone 1.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Ghoul is Gonna Feel Pretty Bad Later [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Can't Avoid Trouble

Ghoul is sitting at the counter, nursing a foul-tasting drink at what passes for a dive bar in zone 1. Party is across the room in a secluded corner talking to a juvie. The juvie has information to share and Party wants to meet with him alone. Party says juvies can get skittish when they’re outside the city; too much sand and sky for them.

Ghoul is bored. Party has been occupied for at least a half hour. The music playing is bad and his drink tastes bad, so he lets his mind wander. 

“Hi Sugar. I’m Blue Lip”

Ghoul is a little startled, but pretends not to be. He looks to his left to see a ‘joy sitting on the stool next to him, smiling brightly.

“I don’t think you should be alone.” Blue Lip says.

“I’m good.” Ghoul replies. “Just waiting for someone.”

“Well, I can wait with you then.” She makes it sound like she just helped him solve a problem.

“Thanks, but I’d prefer to be alone.” Ghoul says.

“Hmm.. fine, fine. Later then sugar.” She starts to leave, not looking particularly upset about Ghoul rejecting her.

“Wait.” he says and she pauses.

“I’m not going to finish my drink.” Ghoul wants her to know that he won’t be drinking whatever she slipped in the glass.

Her expression goes from shock to anger, which Ghoul kind of expected. What he didn’t think of was the knife pressed against his lower spine. Of course Blue Lip has a partner. He regrets what he just said. He is starting to regret this whole day. 

Knife guy leans in close from behind. Ghoul can feel his breath on his ear. “Drink your drink.” He says.

He knows that knife guy is only armed with sharp, pokey things since all ray guns are checked at the door, but that also means Ghoul lacks his gun and his knife is in his boot. If he goes for it, he’ll probably get stabbed in the back first. He drinks the drink.

It takes a couple minutes for Ghoul’s head to feel cloudy and for his shoulders to slump. Blue Lip is back to smiling at him again. Knife guy tugs him off the stool, puts Ghoul’s arm over his shoulder and wraps his arm around Ghoul’s waist. They lead him towards the exit. Ghoul knows he looks drunk. Anyone would assume he’s just being taken home by some of his crew. 

Ghoul realizes knife guy must have put the knife away so he can focus on keeping Ghoul upright and moving. Ghoul stumbles, then lets his knees buckle. As he drops, he trips knife guy, making him fall. There’s sounds of shouting and furniture clattering to the ground. People notice, Ghoul hopes Party notices. That is as much of a plan as he’s got.

Ghoul manages to roll onto his back, but his limbs are uncooperative. Knife guy is on top of him with the knife back in his hand and pressed against Ghoul’s throat until he’s.. not.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try to write a part 2?


End file.
